


Late Night Calls

by Jackofalltrades12



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote a random story, Idk how ao3 wrks, lulw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackofalltrades12/pseuds/Jackofalltrades12
Summary: Remember how George mentioned on stream that Dream has his phone number? HE also mentioned that he has it set up so even if his phone is on silent, he'll be able to hear when Dream's calling him because sometimes Dream needs him. Well this is a fluff one-shot about that. Also, it's my first time using ao3 so pog.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 87





	Late Night Calls

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sometimes all I think about is you..._

_Late nights in the middle of June_

_Heat Waves been faking me out_

_Can't make you happier now._

George groaned. It was far too early for him to be getting any calls. George let out a yawn and slowly sat up, rubbing slowly at his eyes. He slowly reached over and grabbed his phone. George tried to remember everyone who had his phone number. He remembered giving it to Quackity and Sapnap one stream. They wouldn't be calling him this early though? Well maybe Sapnap but neither of them had before so why now? Karl also has his phone number, although George doesn't remember when or why he gave it to him. That only left " _Dream."_

George was suddenly much more awake now. He finally answered the phone, silently worried about his friend. Dream may have his number, but he never calls him this early usually preferring to call when British man is awake. That could only mean bad news. " _Dream? Are you ok?"_ George asked. There wasn't an immediate response. There sounded like small sniffles before Dream responded. 

_"Yeah I'm-I'm doing alright. Just wanted to talk to someone I guess."_ Dream eventually answered. George could tell he wasn't alright. Although he hasn't known Dream as long, he could tell just by how _broken_ he sounded. He always had this bubbly personality. It was something George loved about him. ~~loved? maybe not loved. admired for sure. love was a strong word.~~ George often came off as unbothered and closed off. It tended to push people away from him. He was the exact opposite of Dream. 

George mulled over his thoughts some more before he realized he never responded. George shook his head, he could sort out his thoughts later. Right now, what mattered was Dream. _"Dream what happened?"_ George asked softly. 

" _Just a couple nightmares. Nothing too special. What were you thinking about?"_ Dream shakily replied, letting out a small almost inaudible breath at the end. George understood. Dream and George had an interesting friendship off-stream and more importantly, late night to early morning conversations. The way Dream spoke let him know, he wasn't ready to talk about his nightmares. He just needed a distraction. He wanted to talk to someone who understood that and George was happy to know that was him and that he could help. He felt wanted. 

_"The only thing I'm thinking about is how great I am at speedrunning"_ George said mockingly. Dream let out a small wheeze. ~~george loved that wheeze. it always made him happy even if he denied it and called it stupid. love? maybe not love. maybe but not yet. love was a strong word.~~ George smiled. He was helping even if it seemed small to him. " _That seed was so good. If i had streamed it, I would've come after your brand Dream._ _Georgenotfound the best Minecraft speedrunner around"_ he continued. 

" _Oh come on. We both know that you suck at speedrunning."_ Dream teased back. ~~george loved that line. it made him feel fuzzy in a good way. loved? maybe. liked definitely. love was such a strong word.~~ George let out a laugh, _"Ok Mr. Speedrunner. Gonna give me some tips so I could actually learn?"_ George replied ever so sassily. He noticed how Dream's tone was slowly starting to get happier. 

" _First off, you need to visit a Pizza Hut. Second, you need to meet up with a friend. Third, you need to record a vlog. Fourth, you need to upload said vlog within two months. Oh and don't forget you need to play Minecraft"_ Dream eventually managed to get out, in between his laughter. 

" _You can't see but I want you to know that I am rolling my eyes at you. It wasn't my idea anways, it was yours."_ George thought the vlog between Dream, Wilbur and him was probably one of the best trolls they've done to the community. He laughed. _"Remember how upset they were when they found out it wasn't true?"_ Dream had joined in and now both of them were laughing. It felt nice. ~~george wanted calls like this to happen more often. He liked knowing he was the reason was laughing. it was such a good feeling. one he wanted to feel a lot more. love? maybe. maybe thats wwhat he felt. but then again love was such a string word and george wasn't sure if he was reaady to call it that.~~

" _Hey George?"_ Dream asked. George let out a small hum. It wasn't much but it let Dream know to continue. That he was listening, and he always would. ~~that made dream happy. he felt good knowing george would be listening to him no matter what.~~ " _Thank you for listening. It's like 3 am for me and I'm kinda tired. Goodnight Gogy!"_ Dream said with a small wheeze at the mention of the old nickname. 

" _dREAM. I can't believe you. You wake me up at 7 am and then you have the nerve to call me gOgY."_ George let out a small huff of air. " _But goodnight Dream."_ he replied smile evident in his tone. 

_~~George and Dream looked at their phones. Maybe it was love...and maybe it wasn't. They had each other and at that moment that's all they needed.~~ _


End file.
